


Christmas ornament

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a piece about dom hanging two ornaments at Christmas time
Kudos: 4





	Christmas ornament

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a child. At our local kmart there was a Christmas tree where you could hang messages to love ones who were no longer here. This fic came out of that memory

Dom was standing looking at the Christmas tree in front of the hospital. Each year dom would hang a new ornament in memory of Arthur, the best friend he ever had. Dom pulled out a star with glasses and hung it. He often wondered if the pain would ever lessen but so far it was still as raw as the day Arthur lost his battle with cancer. Dom then pulled out a teddy bear ornament from his pocket and stared at it. Dom never thought he would be one of those people who would have to hung a ornament for his child who had died. But to dom William was just as much his son as he was helen's or lofty's. Dom brought the ornament to his lips and kissed it before hanging it on one of the branches. Dom then turned and went back to work.


End file.
